


Ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la réception du Nouvel An (et ce qui s'ensuivit)

by AndersAndrew



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, or Lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impossible de dire si Keith est sincère ou s'il joue les amoureux d'opérette...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la réception du Nouvel An (et ce qui s'ensuivit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/gifts).



> Titre : Ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la réception du Nouvel An (et ce qui s'ensuivit)  
> Fandom : Tiger & Bunny  
> Genres : Romance slash un peu fluff (et on prend pas trop au sérieux hein)  
> Personnages : Keith/Ivan (Keith->Cis), vague Kotetsu/Barnaby, Nathan/Antonio  
> Rating : R (pour mention de relations sexuelles  
> Nombre de mots : 4175  
> Commentaires de l'auteur : Sur le prompt de drakys "Tiger & Bunny : Quelque chose sur le début de la relation entre Keith et Ivan. Qui a fait les premiers pas, le contexte du premier baiser, s'ils se cachent ou pas, ce genre de trucs."

Le cœur de Keith était difficile à pénétrer. Ivan ne savait jamais si celui-ci était sérieux ou non.  
Ils fêtaient le Nouvel An, et toute l'équipe de tournage était réunie, afin de « ressouder les liens », selon les responsables de l'événement. Évidemment, des journalistes étaient venus, avaient pris des photos, mais la fin de la soirée était VIP, et seuls les héros, ainsi que quelques personnes, directeurs générales et producteurs en chef – dont Agnès Joubert – étaient encore présents. Le champagne coulait à flot et les coupes brillantes reflétaient la lumière des lustres comme autant d'éclats de diamant. Tout le monde était luxueusement vêtu, et discutait en petits groupes, attendant l'heure fatidique.  
Ivan voyait Nathan draguer outrageusement un Antonio déjà bien imbibé, accoudé au bar, qui accueillait ses avances avec un sourire confiant et légèrement aviné ; aucun doute qu'il allait finir la fin de la soirée dans les bras de son prétendant, et qu'au petit matin il risquait d'avoir une gueule de bois terrible !  
Kotetsu essayait d'expliquer en vain un concept de vieux à Karina et Barnaby ; ceux-ci le regardaient avec une neutralité qui voulait dire qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien. C'était pourtant amusant de voir Kotetsu s'arracher les cheveux en tentant de décrire avec plus de précision ce qu'il voulait dire, sans qu'aucun ne laisse entrevoir une lueur de compréhension.  
Quant à Keith, il était visiblement joyeux, et il monopolisait une bonne part de l'assistance, en se lançant dans un discours grandiloquent sur l'Amour avec un grand A. Et c'est pourquoi Ivan se demandait s'il était ivre, niais, ou s'il se moquait juste de lui-même.  
\- Nous sommes réunis ce soit au nom de l'Amour ! Le grand, le seul et l'unique, celui qu'on ne croise qu'une fois dans sa vie et qui s'évanouit en cendre, ni vu ni connu, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Bien sûr, nous bénéficions de l'amour du public, et c'est un fait. Nous nous devons d'être extrêmement reconnaissants envers les gens qui nous regarde, car c'est grâce à eux que chaque jours, nous pouvons faire ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, à savoir des Héros, avec un grand H, parce que nous avons le devoir morale de nous attacher à combattre le crime où qu'il se trouve, à n'importe quel moment ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que s'il y a une chose qui est importante dans la vie, en dehors de la vie elle-même, c'est bien l'Amour, bien que celui-ci tue aussi sûrement qu'une arme.  
Il but une nouvelle flûte de champagne et soupira de satisfaction, les joues rouges.  
\- Quand on l'a perdu, c'est très dur de le retrouver, vous voyez...mais ça arrive. On peut parfaitement renaître, tel le phénix, alors qu'on a le cœur réduit en miettes, creusant un manque s'apparentant quasiment à l'addiction, celle d'une émotion foudroyante, brutale, qui ne laisse pas de place pour le remord, mais qui s'agrippe à sa victime de ses serres aiguisées comme le chagrin que l'on a lorsqu'un proche décède, lorsqu'un parent meurt ! L'Amour est une blessure dont on guérit, après de nombreuses années de souffrance et de labeur à essayer d'oublier, d'oublier le sourire que l'on avait quand on aimait. Mais lorsqu'on aime à nouveau, c'est encore plus fabuleux, parce qu'en plus d'une nouvelle rencontre, on gagne un soulagement teinté d'amertume qui solidifie les bases de la nouvelle relation, qui devient alors plus intense, plus performante que la précédente ! C'est formidable ! Éblouissant !  
Ivan attrapa Keith par le bras en esquissant un sourire de façade ; après tout, il était passé maître dans l'art du déguisement.  
\- Vous avez beaucoup bu. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu et réfléchir un peu plus à ce que vous dites. Demain, vous risquez de regretter...  
\- Je regrette déjà tellement de choses, Ivan, grogna Sky High en se laissant emmener.  
Ils s'écartèrent de la foule, et au moment où ils passaient l'embrasure d'une porte, Keith se figea.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il ?, interrogea le jeune Ivan en fronçant les sourcils.  
Keith leva le nez, et une branche de gui était accrochée juste au dessus de leurs têtes.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne i...  
Ivan fut interrompu dans sa réplique ; les lèvres de son compagnon s'appliquèrent fougueusement sur les siennes pour un baiser en longueur qui dura plusieurs minutes. Les mains fermes de Keith étaient posés contre sa gorge et sa nuque, le maintenant contre lui le temps que cela dura.  
Après ça, Keith recula et se dirigea vers Pao-Lin qui sirotait son verre, toute seule dans son coin.  
Ivan se toucha les lèvres et jeta vivement des regards inquiets autour de lui. Heureusement, il semblait que personne n'ait rien vu.  
Décidément, le cœur de Keith était impénétrable. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour lui, s'il jouait les amoureux, s'il l'était vraiment, ou s'il s'en fichait.

Pour tous, et y compris pour Ivan, Keith paraissait être du genre un peu timide avec les filles. Romantique, il aurait dû être du genre à offrir des fleurs ou à prendre la main avec une hésitation prudente au fond des prunelles.  
Sauf que la relation d'Ivan et de Keith n'avait rien de commun avec ce scénario.  
\- Oh, mon dieu, ma tête...grogna Antonio.  
Il était étalé, torse nu, sur un immense sofa. L'endroit où il se trouvait était plongé dans l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il se leva, il mit le pied sur un visage.  
\- BOUAAAAAH !  
\- Gnn ?, fit Keith en se frottant les yeux.  
Des bruits de vaisselle et de conversation provenaient d'une autre pièce. Antonio chuchota :  
\- Keith ?  
\- Ouais ouais, c'est moi, marmonna le blond en se redressant lentement, ensommeillé et groggy.  
\- Où on est ?  
\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
A tâtons, ils parvinrent jusqu'à un couloir, qu'ils suivirent pour arriver dans une cuisine.  
\- Ah, vous êtes réveillés !, s'exclama Nathan, vêtu d'un pantalon de soie rose et une robe de chambre en voile mauve.  
Il tenait à la main un filtre qu'il inséra dans la cafetière. Il déposa du café dedans à l'aide d'une cuillère et enclencha l'appareil qui se mit à ronronner doucement.  
\- Où est-ce qu'on est, là ?, ronchonna Antonio en se grattant la tête avant de grimacer.  
\- Chez moi, répliqua Nathan. Et j'ai mis de l'aspirine pour vous sur la table.  
Tandis que le grand balèze s'asseyait sur une chaise pour se servir un verre d'eau, Keith apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
\- Attends...je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui est arrivé à la fête...  
\- Tu as bu plus que de raison...comme notre ami ici présent, lui répondit Nathan en lui tendant un verre et un cachet.  
Keith l'avala sans faire de commentaire et s'assit à son tour pour se masser les tempes. Elles lui faisaient un mal de chien.  
\- Vous vous êtes bien donné en spectacle tous les deux, chantonna Nathan en sortant des tasses du placard. Antonio frissonna, les sourcils froncés, à cause du tintement de la vaisselle.  
\- Ah oui ?, déclara Keith d'un ton goguenard. Je n'imagine même pas.  
\- En fait, tu as l'alcool triste, Keith...  
Ce dernier se rembrunit.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
Leur hôte se retourna et déposa devant eux deux tasses de café noir fumant.  
\- Antonio était rigolo, il n'arrêtait pas de me pincer les fesses en faisant des sous-entendus salaces...  
Ce dernier baissa les yeux, gêné, et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, se brûlant la langue.  
\- Mais toi, continua Nathan avec une petite lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Toi, tu t'ais lancé dans un émouvant discours sur l'amour, et plus tard dans la soirée, tu t'es mis à pleurer en parlant d'une adorable fille que tu avais rencontré dans un parc et que tu n'as plus jamais vu. A t'entendre, ça avait été un véritable coup de foudre, et elle était la femme de ta vie.  
Keith esquissa une moue embêtée. Néanmoins, Nathan n'avait pas fini :  
\- Tu aurais vu la tête d'Ivan...  
Le blond pinça les lèvres.  
\- Il a entendu.  
\- Tu sais que les ivrognes parlent fort. Oui, il a entendu, et on aurait cru que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête.  
Keith rosit légèrement et détourna la tête pour boire une gorgée de son café. Nathan lui donna un coup de coude qui lui fit renverser un peu du contenu de sa tasse.  
\- Vous avez réussi à nous cacher que vous étiez ensemble tout ce temps, mes félicitations. Moi qui me croyait doué pour repérer ce genre de choses, vous m'avez bien roulé dans la farine !  
\- C'était pas sensé être un secret, marmonna Keith en s'essuyant avec une serviette en papier. C'était Ivan qui voulait faire comme si de rien n'était.

En privé, Keith était très passionné. Ivan y avait mis des restrictions obligatoires, pour ne pas que ça dérape.  
Il avait été étonné de constater combien Keith demandait de l'attention, combien il était tactile, charnel. Il n'avait pas encore déterminé si ça lui plaisait ou si ça l'ennuyait. S'il était honnête, il était forcé d'admettre que rien de ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là ne lui avait déplu, cependant il craignait qu'ils n'en arrivent à des extrémités gênantes.  
Keith avait de drôles d'idées concernant le sexe. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler ce qu'Ivan avait imaginé de sa part avant de le connaître intimement. Ce n'était pas de ce Keith là qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais il ne voulait pas le rejeter à cause de cela, surtout qu'à bien y réfléchir, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir des raisons de le faire.  
Cependant, il voulait garder une limite : pas de démonstrations d'affection en public. Donc pas de baisers, de cadeaux, de câlins. Et quand ils se retrouvaient enfin seuls, c'était principalement pour faire ces choses qu'Ivan ne pouvait pas raconter sans que le rouge lui monte aux jours – et Keith adorait lui demander de raconter, après coup.  
Pour l'heure, Ivan était recroquevillé sur son lit, serrant les dents ; pour se retenir de pleurer, il pensait à ses idoles masculines, des modèles de virilité ninja et samouraï, qui ne versaient jamais une seule larme. Cependant, l'image qui revenait le plus souvent était celle de Keith niant le moindre attachement pour quelqu'un d'autre – en tout cas, pas un vrai attachement – que cette fille inconnu qu'il décrivait comme la plus mignonne qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie.  
Il n'avait pas prévu que les choses tourne ainsi. Au tout début, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Keith et qu'il avait appris à le connaître, il n'avait vu qu'un ami, un exemple à suivre. Mais c'était grâce à ses encouragements et à sa force qu'il avait eu envie de progresser dans son parcours de héros. Parce que Keith était toujours au maximum dans ce qu'il faisait, que tout en lui se focalisait sur son objectif. Et que c'était admirable.  
Au fur et à mesure, l'inspiration qu'il lui prodiguait s'était transformé en quelque chose de doux-amer qui laissait Ivan tremblant à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait directement la parole. Sa proximité le tétanisait. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire.  
Il était un adolescent en pleine puberté dont les hormones venaient brutalement de se réveiller.  
Il avait alors multiplié les efforts pour se faire bien voir, mais aussi pour ignorer ses pulsions premières ; et son désir ne faisait qu'augmenter, car plus il se rapprochait de Keith, plus il le connaissait, et plus il avait envie d'être avec lui.  
Et puis c'était arrivé. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble, plutôt par un concours de circonstances que parce qu'Ivan avait eu le cran de le lui demander. Keith s'était montré intéressé le premier, pendant un entraînement où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Ils avaient décidés de se toucher, d'un accord tacite ; Keith s'était montré aventureux, Ivan n'avait rien dit, puisque c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps, ce que son corps lui réclamait.  
Leur relation s'était nouée sur cette base instable de découverte et d'incertitudes. Rien n'était promis et rien n'était dû, car ils ne s'étaient jamais déclarés l'un à l'autre. Ivan savait qu'il aurait dû le faire, mais trop pris par les plaisir de la chair, il avait toujours reporté à demain cette prise de risque énorme.  
En un mot, il s'était montré lâche, pas étonnant que Keith ne le voit pas comme un véritable petit ami.  
Tout en sachant cela, Ivan ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur. Il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité, mais durant toute la soirée, Keith lui avait soufflé du chaud et froid, tant et si bien qu'il avait tout de même commencé à avoir un certain espoir.  
Réduit en cendres. Il avait l'impression de ressentir exactement ce que le discours de Keith avait décrit la veille.  
Il serra contre son torse une peluche de Pikachu et se laissa aller au chagrin.

Kotetsu était très occupé à essayer de réveiller son équipier qui dormait profondément, en appuyant sur son nez en produisant un « pouët » avec sa bouche, quand son téléphone vibra. Il l'extirpa de sa poche et bailla.  
\- Allô ?  
L'îmage de Keith apparue ; pour une fois, il était loin du héros impeccable. Son teint avait la couleur de la vieille cire, il avait des cernes, les yeux un peu injectés. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire coiffés avec le plus grand soin, ressemblaient à un nids d'oiseau.  
\- C'est toi qui a raccompagné Ivan chez lui. Comment il allait ?  
Sa voix trahissait sa nervosité, et Kotetsu se redressa, soudain sérieux. Il était heureux d'être plus âgé et de bien tenir l'alcool : la gueule de bois ne lui donnait que très peu mal au crâne et une légère envie de vomir quand il bougeait trop vite.  
\- Il semblait abattu, mais il a refusé de me dire pourquoi. Est-ce que tu aurais un rapport avec ça ?  
Le blond s'assombrit.  
\- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ?  
\- Rien, rétorqua le barbu. C'est pour ça que je dis qu'il était abattu. D'habitude, il est plutôt du genre pipelette, surtout après le nombre de flûtes de champagne qu'il s'est enfilé...Mais maintenant que j'y pense, c'était peut-être du jus de pomme, vu qu'il est mineur, non ? Je ne me rappelle plus...  
Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, Keith rougit.  
\- Il est majeur !  
\- Bah, si tu le dis. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air ivre, ou en tout cas il le cachait bien...  
Barnaby grogna dans son sommeil et Kotetsu sursauta.  
\- Faut que je te laisse ! Si tu cherches Ivan, il est rentré chez lui. Salut !  
Il raccrocha et remonta la couverture sur les épaules de Bunny, attentionné.

\- Va, fier chevalier des vents ! Va à la conquête de ta douce promise !, s'écria Nathan sur un ton nasillard et insolent.  
Keith n'y prêta pas grande attention et, enfilant sa veste en jeans, il traversa la rue pour héler un taxi.  
Depuis le seuil de la porte, le travesti esquissa un sourire et referma. Il se retourna pour croiser le regard d'Antonio qui l'observait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.  
\- Bon, où en étions-nous hier soir ?, susurra Nathan en avançant vers lui, ondulant des hanches, prédateur.  
De son côté, Keith donna l'adresse d'Ivan au chauffeur et tenta d'arranger sa coupe de cheveux. Le black rondouillard qui conduisait lui jeta un coup d’œil amusé dans le rétro avant de démarrer – son badge indiquait son prénom, Ben.  
Le jeune homme sortit son cellulaire, hésitant à contacter son amant. Il ignorait si celui-ci voudrait lui parler – le plus sûr moyen de l'y forcer était encore d'aller chez lui directement. Mais c'était terriblement angoissant, car il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Que pouvait ressentir Ivan en ce moment ? Et où en était leur relation ?  
Keith avait commencé à coucher avec Ivan sans raison particulière, outre qu'il trouvait le garçon mignon, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux consentants – et majeurs, il tenait à le souligner !  
Et puis, au fil des expériences, il avait appris à en savoir plus sur cet adolescent sensible en quête de reconnaissance. Il était tout le contraire de lui : indécis, nerveux, complexé. Tout cela le rendait étrangement adorable à ses yeux, et sans qu'il s'en rende compte tout de suite, il avait eu envie d'approfondir leur lien.  
Mais Ivan avait freiné des quatre fers. Il refusait absolument de se dévoiler, comme si ça avait été une faiblesse. Keith le taquinait souvent, essayant de creuser, mais Ivan se dérobait toujours, surtout quand il abordait des questions importantes, comme officialiser leur couple. Peut-être qu'il pensait que Keith se moquait de lui. C'est vrai que ce dernier ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts pour paraître sérieux. En privé, il était quelqu'un qui usait beaucoup d'ironie et d'auto-dérision. Son côté emphatique avait quelque chose de naturel, à force, et il ne savait plus si c'était une plaisanterie ou sa réelle personnalité.  
Dans tous les cas, il pensait qu'il était clair qu'il avait de véritables sentiments pour Ivan. Cependant, ça n'était pas le cas, et aujourd'hui il y avait ce quiproquo qui menaçait de s'installer entre eux.  
Keith se voulait honnête ; il ne voulait pas laisser perdurer ce malaise. Il allait...  
Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade en y pensant. Il allait le faire. Il allait avouer son trouble à Ivan, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.  
C'est pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à l'appeler. Au fond, il était mort de peur de se faire rejeter. Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête. Ivan avait des raisons de lui en vouloir. Des raisons de ne pas l'aimer : il avait tant de défauts ! Il le savait bien. Alors ce n'était pas évident de faire preuve de motivation – et pourtant il en avait...pour plein d'autres choses.  
Il pensait à Ivan, et il tournait en boucle sur le sujet, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le conducteur du taxi lui jeta un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur et esquissa un sourire en coin.

L'appartement de celui qui incarnait Origami Cyclone était un peu petit, mais jouissait d'un espace dégagé, du fait d'une absence de meubles manifeste. Ivan aimait la sobriété du mode de vie japonais...ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché par ailleurs d'encombrer murs et vantaux en papier de riz d'éventails colorés, de posters de sentai, d'origami en papier, de pièces de tissus pour kimono, bref de tout ce qui pourraient faire penser, de près ou de loin, au Japon.  
Pour l'heure, il avait tout de même réussi à se traîner dans le salon. Assis sur le plancher, il mangeait un paquet de chips aux crevettes pour seul repas depuis hier soir.  
D'habitude, il aimait le silence de son appartement, mais aujourd'hui celui-ci lui renvoyait sa propre solitude en pleine figure. Il n'osait s'interroger davantage sur les circonstances qui avaient conduit à cette dernière, de repenser à hier soir, sinon il se savait près de recommencer à pleurer comme une madeleine. Et c'était assez pitoyable.  
Soudain, la sonnette retentit, jouant le générique de Dragon Ball Z.  
Sauf qu'en cet instant, Ivan n'avait vraiment envie de voir personne.  
Même s'il aurait peut-être changé d'avis en sachant qui se tenait derrière sa porte.

Stressé, Keith attendit plusieurs minutes avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur le bouton de la sonnette, se tenant bien droit, la tête haute, pour cacher le fait qu'il avait terriblement mal au ventre. Il lorgnait le judas avec inquiétude, se demandant si Ivan l'observait en silence, refusant de lui ouvrir.  
Après encore quelques instants, il frappa à la porte, en essayant de le faire de façon digne et sonore.  
Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler, et il se raidit pour les en empêcher. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour convaincre Ivan de venir lui ouvrir. Il avait chercher ce qu'il lui dirait en arrivant, mais rien ne venait ; c'était le vide intersidéral dans sa tête !  
Il se gratta le crâne, gêné, et prononça :  
\- Ivan...c'est moi....heu....  
Il failli tourner les talons en voulant se persuader que peut-être Ivan n'était pas chez lui, lorsque le verrou fut retirer, et la porte s'entrouvrit.  
Il aperçu un visage sombre, les cheveux blonds retombant sur ses yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, chuchota Ivan.  
Keith lui prit vivement les épaules, et c'était si surprenant, si incongru, que Ivan ne réagit même pas, trop ahuri. Son amant se pencha pour tenter de regarder sous sa frange, et il se rendit compte que l'adolescent avait longuement pleuré, ses yeux demeurant marqués.  
\- Je te demande pardon, il y a eu comme un malentendu...  
Intérieurement, Keith se félicita d'avoir un ton de voix aussi assuré, il avait juste les bras un peu tendus, alors qu'il tenait toujours les épaules d'Ivan, mais à part ça, il faisait relativement bien illusion.  
Le garçon se recroquevilla légèrement dans son yukata. En effet, Keith baissa les yeux et rosit, parce qu'évidemment le yukata avait quelque chose d'un peu érotique, découvrant le torse du jeune homme par son col, qui descendait très bas ; et il avait largement tendance à être facilement touché par ce genre de choses.  
Il était déjà en train de se demander si le garçon portait quelque chose en dessous, quand ce dernier prit la parole.  
\- Entre.  
Le nouveau venu ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans l'appartement. Il n'était pas venu souvent, et l'endroit lui sembla à la fois exotique et familier. Il y avait une odeur de thé vert dans l'air, la lumière pénétrait doucement par une petite fenêtre, donnant au salon une atmosphère calme, très typique de cet esprit « zen » que l'on associe souvent aux asiatiques.  
Keith se retourna pour faire face à Ivan.  
\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire !  
Sauf qu'il fut interrompu par Ivan lui-même, qui plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, ses bras enlaçant fermement ses épaules.  
Incapable de résister à ses avances, bien que très sérieux dans ses intentions, Keith répond au baiser et se détache pour essayer de dire quelque chose.  
\- Ce que je voudrais te di...  
Mais vraiment, Ivan ne semblait pas près de lâcher le morceau. Il s'acharna sur ses lèvres et glissa une jambe nue entre les siennes.  
Évidemment, Keith était faible ; il sentit l'excitation l'envahir de plus en plus à chaque frottement répété entre ses cuisses. Dans un sursaut de volonté, il repoussa l'adolescent – à contrecœur, il est vrai.  
Ce dernier se décomposa littéralement devant ce qu'il considérait nettement comme un rejet ; Keith paniqua.  
\- Je ne voulais pas....mais il y a...et puis je voulais juste...  
Il poussa un râle désappointé, incapable d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. En définitive, il était loin d'être aussi courageux que le pensait ses nombreux fans. Dont il lisait chacune des lettres avec la plus grande attention, car sans eux il ne serait pas là où il en était aujourd'hui.  
Il n'aurait peut-être jamais rencontré Ivan.  
\- Je t'aime.  
Tout à ses pensées métaphysiques, il sursauta. Ivan en profita pour lui prendre les mains et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il ajouta :  
\- C'est pour ça...depuis le début, j'aurais voulu qu'on soit un couple, mais...mais toi, tu n'avais pas l'air de voir les choses comme ça, alors je me suis dis...  
Il fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux de honte, les joues cramoisies. Il aurait dû être fier de l'avoir enfin dit, mais au lieu de ça il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui était tombé dans l'estomac.  
La main de son amant se posa sur sa joue et lui fit relever la tête. Il rouvrit les paupières, et Keith le fixait intensément, le regard pétillant, un sourire en coin, un peu crispé, éclairant son visage aimable.  
\- Moi aussi...je crois.  
Une petite seconde, il prit un air embarrassé, et finalement, il le dit :  
\- Je suis amoureux de toi.  
Dorénavant, les choses étaient claires. Ils s'enlacèrent.

Nathan essuya sa nuque couverte de sueur avec sa serviette de sport, et prit une gorgée d'eau. Après quoi il haussa un sourcil en regardant le petit couple qui se tenait timidement la main.  
\- Alors, maintenant vous êtes ensemble ?  
\- On est ensemble depuis longtemps !, intervînt Keith.  
Ivan rougit.  
\- Mais il y avait un malentendu entre nous depuis le début.  
\- N'empêche qu'on était déjà ensemble.  
\- Mais pas vraiment ensemble « ensemble », même si les sentiments étaient déjà là...  
Perplexe, Fire Emblem préféra laisser couler et sourit.  
\- L'important, c'est que vous soyez heureux. Vous l'êtes ?  
Les deux blonds s'entre-regardèrent, et Keith prit la parole :  
\- A ce propos, je pensais officialisé cela par un discours...  
Les autres héros interrompirent leurs activités physiques dans la salle de sport pour se redresser comme un seul homme.  
\- Pas de discours !!!


End file.
